Articles or packages of merchandise are conventionally loaded on pallets or pallet-like supports for storage or are secured on such pallets for transporting to various destinations within a warehouse or between warehouses. One method employed to secure individual packages or containers on a pallet is to bind them horizontally and vertically with metal bands or the like. Although this procedure is widely used, the packages or containers are not protected from inclement environments that may be encountered in their storage locality or during transit.
To remedy this shortcoming, it has been conventional to enclose article-loaded pallets with loosely fitting bags of heat-shrinkable plastic film, which when exposed to a suitable heat treatment will cause the film to shrink into conforming engagement with the articles. Although this approach can also be utilized to secure the articles on a pallet without the need for straps or bands, the machinery necessary for heating the film enclosed pallet is rather bulky and expensive to operate. In addition, this approach is limited to articles that are not susceptible to heat damage during the film shrinkage process.
Another process presently being used is to tension wrap polyethylene stretch film around the articles until at least a thickness of several layers is achieved and then heat seal the trailing edge of the film to the underlying film wraps. This process requires a means for first securing the leading edge of the film to the article-loaded pallet and then heating means to secure the trailing edge of the film to an area on the underlying layers of film. Thus the heat treated area about the trailing edge is the only area that provides the sole means for securing the film to itself and containing the articles on the pallet. If the trailing edge comes loose, the film will be subject to immediate loss of tension and unwrapping.
Attempts have been made to use narrow width (12 inches) thermoplastic films containing cling agents to secure the top two or three layers of articles on a pallet by wrapping several layers of the film about each individual horizontal level where the articles abut. In order to utilize this securing method, the articles on the pallet have to be of uniform size so that a horizontal abutting line is provided between the top two layers of articles. In addition, a separate wrapping procedure has to be performed for securing the articles of each two adjacent layers. Thus in addition to requiring uniform article sizes, the wrapping procedure is prolonged since each wrapping procedure will only secure two adjacent layers of articles.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide an article-loaded pallet with a securing means that is easy to apply and which will provide stability for the articles without the need for straps or bands.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method whereby clingable film, having a width equal to at least the height of an article-loaded pallet, can be vertically wrapped about the article-loaded pallet so that in addition to securing the articles, the film will protect the articles from dust, moisture and scuff during storage and transit.
Another object is to provide a method for wrapping article-loaded pallets with flexible clingable film without the need of heat sealing means or film shrinking procedures.
Another object is to provide a cling film encased article-loaded pallet whereby individual articles can be removed without loss of securement for the remaining articles.
Another object is to provide a cling film encased article-loaded pallet whereby the articles can be visually detected and viewed at all times.